Jenkins Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Alexandra: "I HATE MY LIFE!" hits Liam Submission Reel Introduction Observation begins Obsveration continues Talk with Mom Jo: " " Nora: "Christmas was seriously dreadful as Alexandra refused to spend the holidays with the family. She called her boyfriend Norbert who used his father's credit card to buy plane tickets to spend Christmas in Hawaii. Alexandra stole money out of my wallet and used it to buy a Christmas present for him. And as a result, she received nothing but coal in her stocking and she opened up her only present to reveal a cursive note from Santa Claus shortly after she was brought home by the Hawaiian police. And she attacked Liam for being the only one in this family to get presents and knocked over the Christmas tree hitting Liam's face. Briefly after that, she decided to spend New Year's Eve with Norbert and got a hold of him again and she took off with him." Alexandra Gets Busted Nora: "Alexandra Jeanette Jenkins!!" Jo: "You can bet that Alexandra was in trouble." Nora: "What is this I hear about you and Norbert smoking pot?" Alexandra: "IT'S MY LIFE!!!! GOD, STOP BEING SUCH A (bleep)ING NAG!!!" Nora: "Hey, you don't talk to me like that, young lady!" is playing Pokemon White on his Nintendo 3DS in his bedroom when he hears the commotion Liam: "I was playing my Pokemon game when I heard mom and Alexandra yelling." Alexandra: "I'M ENTITLED TO HAVE FRIENDS!" Nora: "Those friends are a bad influence and I want you to have friends around your age, not smokers or drinkers!" walks out of his bedroom with his 3DS system in hand and into where Nora and Alexandra are arguing Liam: "What is going on?" Alexandra: "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WORM!" punches Liam Liam: "Ow! Alexandra, stop that!" punches Liam rapidly Alexandra: "Out of my sight!" looks like he's about to cry Alexandra: "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" runs crying Alexandra: "Keep rolling those tears, and boy, I'll throw you out of this house!" Jo: "Nora and Alexandra continued to argue after Alexandra tortured her younger brother with a punch." Nora: "Alexandra, no! You do not hit your little brother!" Alexandra: "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! AND CALL ME ALEX!" Jo: "All right, I've seen enough. I'll be expecting to see you tomorrow morning for a parent meeting." Alexandra: "Right now, the way you are acting is (bleep)ing me off! You are in no position to speak to me like that! YOU ARE TO DO WHAT I (bleep) WELL-DONE-WELL-TELL YOU IN THIS HOUSE! And who's responsibility is it that I hit him? LIAM'S! And who's fully responsible? YOU! YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL! I SHALL SHUT YOU UP WITH SOME STURDY DUCT TAPE! So, unless you want it to happen, GET THE (bleep) OUT OF MY (bleep)ING SIGHT!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo lays down the law." Parent Meeting Jo: "Alexandra's behavior is absolutely appalling! Has she always behaved like this?" Nora: "It depends...I think it was when she met her 24-year-old boyfriend Norbert, whom my husband and I disapprove of because of his criminal record of illegal drugs." Jo: "You do realize that Norbert could be charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor?" Nora: "We tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't listen..." Jo: "Also, Alexandra could be in trouble with the law as well." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." House Rules Jo: "Today, there's going to be some rules that need to be addressed here." Jo: "Number 1: Always let mom or dad know where you are going and when you will be back." Jo: "Number 2: No sneaking out of the house at night." Alexandra: "LAME!!!!" Jo: "Number 3: No more smoking, drinking alcohol or drug use." Alexandra: "(bleep) THIS, (bleep)!!!" Jo: "Number 4: No swearing." throws a pillow at Jo before storming off Liam: "I think rules will help my big sister improve her behavior." Jo: "Alexandra went upstairs in temper so I decided to talk to her about it." Later on takes Alexandra's bedroom door off Nora: "Since Alexandra's been sneaking out at night, I'm going to take the door off so that I can see what she is doing or if she is sneaking out or doing drugs." is crying Alexandra: "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?" Nora: "Until we can trust you to behave, you bedroom door is being taken off." Alexandra: "WELL, I FIND IT UNFAIR! I REALLY DO!" Nora: "Those are the rules. And until---" shoves Nora Nora: "Don't you dare push me!" Alexandra: "I'm sick of you (bleep)ing with my life!!!" Nora: "That's it, you're grounded." Calm Down Zone Time is up Jo: "I hate to break this to all of you, but I was unable to tame Alexandra. Time is up. Just find yourselves another nanny television show." Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts